


Summer Job

by j_crew_guy



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduation, Conner gets a summer job at Mercer Industries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Job

Conner straightened his tie, smoothed down his hair, and entered the office. He didn't want to get a summer job, but his soccer scholarship wasn't going to pay for everything at college. He smiled brightly, held out his hand, and said, "I'm Conner McKnight. Doctor Oliver sent me."

"Oh, yes, the new office assistant position." Anton smiled warmly and shook Conner's hand. "Tommy speaks highly of you and your... special abilities. Didn't you go to Reefside High with my son, Trent? I seem to remember you from his science class."

Conner nodded. "Yeah. How's Trent doing at that art school?"

"He's doing well. Excelling, I believe." Anton met Conner's gaze. "I expect you to excel too. People who work for Anton Mercer Industries either excel or they… no longer find themselves employed here."

Anton quickly ran down Conner's duties. "I expect you'll have no problem taking… dictation."

Conner blushed at the innuendo. "Uh, no, Mr. Mercer."

"Please, call me Anton."

"Okay, Mist-, I mean, Anton."

"Much better," smiled Anton. He concluded the run-down of what he expected of Conner and then gave him a brief tour.

Once Conner got settled behind his desk, he tried to look as busy as possible. He figured that was what you were supposed to do. Mister-Anton hadn't given Conner anything to do, so he straightened up things around his desk and tried to figure out his computer. It was different from the ones Hayley had at the Cyberspace.

Eventually there came a call over the intercom, one that Conner had been expecting all along. "Conner? Please see me in my office. Be prepared to take some dictation."

Conner scrambled for a pad and pencil, then got up from his desk. He straightened his tie and opened the door to Anton's office.

"Good, good. You're prepared. I like that," Anton commented as he watched Conner enter the office. "Step up to my desk and we'll get started. I'm particularly interested in those… special abilities of yours."


End file.
